Means for persons in one vehicle to communicate with persons in another vehicle or proximate thereto can be important for various reasons but such means are limited. Important reasons for such communications include advertising, emergency alerts and vehicle recovery. Currently such means for communications from a vehicle include hand gestures by a person in the vehicle, static signage or other limited means.
It would be advantageous to develop an efficient, dynamic means of communicating from a vehicle to persons proximate thereto.